Memories
by Halo07
Summary: Cherry gets hurt and Dally blames himself so he runs off.Cherry loses her memory of everything even Dally.When Dally comes back two years later he is suprised to see Cherry with...pleaz r&r!(Dally doesn't get shot but Johnny does pass away)
1. ChCherry!

A/N: This is my first fic so tell me what you think and please give me advice! By the way Dally and Johnny aren't dead!

**Chapter One: Ch-Cherry!**

Dally was walking with Cherry to the movies. They were dating now.

Flashback

Dally was lying on the couch exhausted from the rumble and thankfully his dad left for a "business" trip so he could be alone.

'Knock, Knock'

"Must be the boys," said Dally as he walked over to the door. As he opened it he was really surprised at what he saw.

"CHERRY?!" exclaimed Dally really surprised. She smiled weakly.

"Eh, thanx for the spying, but we don't need you to do that anymore cuss-"

"I know, but I just wanted to see how you were doing." Interrupted Cherry. Dally just stared at her then he smirked.

"Aww you worrying' 'bout little old' me?" he teased. Cherry blushed, but luckily Dally didn't notice.

"You can come inside if you want."

"Thanx" said Cherry as she walked in. Dally then noticed the duffel bag she was carrying.

"What's that?" asked Dally as he nodded toward the bag.

"Clothes, toothbrush make-up, hair stuff, sh-"

"Now hold on! Why are you carrying that around for?"

"I got in a fight with my parents so I-I snuck out. I came here-"

"Cuz you wanted to stay here with me?! Now look here you should be going to your own kind 'bout this."

"Th-that just it...we got in a fight cuz they told my parents I had slept with one of you so I couldn't go to them. They're the whole reason I'm here." Dally looked at her. She was crying he wiped her tears away.

"Cher-"

"Sorry D-Dally for buggin' you, good bye." As Cherry was about to walk out the door Dally grabbed her wrist.

"You know how to cook?"

"Excuse me?" Dally scratched the back of his head.

"I mean I'll make a deal with ya. You can cook for me, cuz I stink at it, and I'll let you stay here." Dally's stomach grumbled. He blushed and Cherry just laughed. She stretched out her arm and took a hold of his hand and shook it.

"Mr. Winston you got yourself a deal." She smiled and walked to the kitchen searching for ingredients to make lunch. Dally looked at her remembering the first time he saw her and how mean he was. He felt weird inside as he looked at her. Then he went to lie on the couch again. Soon he was asleep.

½ hour later

Dally blinked his eyes open to find a roast beef sandwich with a Pepsi sittin in front of him. There was a note 'Have a nice nap? I hope you like your sandwich, took me 10 minutes to find that roast beef in the back of you freezer. Good thing you froze it cuz it expired last month! Cherry'

Dally got up and looked around for Cherry. Then he went into the kitchen and found her asleep at the kitchen table using her arms as a pillow. He lifted her up walked up the stairs and put her on the bed.(he kinda tossed her)

"Sure is a heavy sleeper." Said Dally as he walked out the door.

"Look who is talking." Dally turned around and saw Cherry sitting up in his bed.

"So you awoke."

"Well of course I did when you lifted me up! You scared the jeepers out of me! Then I saw you carryin me so I kept my eyes closed. hehe" Dally left the room and Cherry followed then Dally jumped in front of her with a halloween mask on.

"BOO!"

"AHHH" as Cherry screamed Dally accidentally tripped and fell on top of Cherry. As he lay there he saw Cherry crying. Then finally took off the mask and got off of her.

"Cherry I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry honest." He said lending her a hand but Cherry ignored it and stood up.

"Forget the deal." With that Cherry went down the steps to grab her duffel bag and her shoes.

"Cherry!" she ignored him. She hated him for doing that and she knew she was being harsh but still he shouldn't have done that. She slammed the door shut. She was stomping off when a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled into his arms. She stood there for a moment (she really liked Dally) but then ruined the moment by wriggling away.

"I hate you Dallas Winston!"

"Come on Cherry I was having a little fun but I didn't know you would get offended by it."

"Well- I-"

"Come on inside Cherry it's getting cold" He was right it was mighty chilly tonight. So Cherry followed him inside.

"Why don't you go lay on the couch and lay down. Your face looks all worn out from cryin'."

Cherry did as he said. As she lay she felt warm inside and soon fell asleep. Then Dally walked in with two cups of cocoa and set it down when he saw her sleeping. He put a blanket over her and sat there next to her. As Dally stared at her he felt weird. Never did he feel like this with Sylvia, never. Then when he was about to kiss her she woke up. They just stared at each other then Cherry lifted her head and kissed Dally. It was the most passionate kiss Dally had ever had. And he liked it too.

End of flashback

Dally chuckled at the memory. Cherry looked over to him and squeezed his hand.

"What's so funny Dally?"

"Huh? Oh jus' rememberin' the first time you kissed me."

"You mean like this?" and she gave him the same kiss she did the first time. But this time there was and interruption.

"Hey greaser! What do you think you're doin?" Dally looked cooly at them and put his arm around Cherry.

"What does it look like?" Cherry nudged his side and when he looked at her she had worry in her eyes. One of them was Marcia's ex.

"I hope it's not you kissin my best bud's gal." He said getting out of the corvette with four other guys.

"They've been over 7 months ago" said Dally stepping in front of Cherry so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Dally don't fight them please Dally." Dally looked at Cherry and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Baby, then get ready to run." And they were off. Dally and Cherry were running when a bus was coming straight at them. Dally was blinded by the head lights so had to stop. The next thing he knew he was pushed out of the way onto the sidewalk. He stood up and tried to remember what had happened. Then he looked at Cherry and found her lying on the road with blood streaking down from her forehead and the big blood spot on her stomach. He heard tires screechin' and saw the socs drive off.

"Cherry, Cherry come on girl wake up they gone now they gone." Said Dally with tears running down his face

"Yea so is your gal there" said the man who was driving the bus. He went up and grabbed him by the coller.

"You son of-"before Dally could cus the dude out he heard sirens. He was about to run when he gave Cherry a quick kiss and ran off the Curtis house.

"DARRY, SODA, PONYBOY!" cried Dally as he busted through their door.

"What is it Dally? Asked Pony as he got up from the couch.

"Ch-Cherry she got in a bus accident and it's my fault all my fault! If we hadn't run off like that those good for nothin son of a-"

"Now hold on Dally!" cried Darry "She could still be alive but probably lost some blood!"

"Yea we can see her tomorrow at the hospital." Said Soda putting a had on his shoulder.

"No the cops they'll come and get me. They'll probably execute me this time for what I done."

"Now come on Dally you know the cops more than any of us! They only execute you if you kill someone. And you didn't-"

"Yes I did I killed her! I-I got to get outta here!" and with that he ran out the door and headed to who knows where."

A/N: You like it? No yes maybe? Yea I know the story sux but I'll make the next chap it better, sorta!


	2. Lost Memories

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I spell thanks like than on purpose so pleas don't bug about spelling ('kept for names) cuz I do it on purpose (usually)**

**Chapter Two:**

**Lost Memories**

**Dally drove to the hospital hoping what Soda said was right. When he asked for Cherry the nurse led him to her room.**

"**She's unconscious, she could be for days, weeks, even years." **

"**Ch – Cherry" Dally coughed out trying to keep from crying. Then when the nurse exited the room he started to bawl while holding Cherry's hand. Then he heard voices.**

"**Ponyboy, shouldn't Dally be doin' this? I mean she's his girlfriend!"said Two Bit as Pony, Two Bit, Soda, Johnny, and Steve came in**

"**Two-Bit he thinks he killed her now why would he want to come here?" said Steve. As they all went in they all awed at Cherry's beauty. Dally had good taste.**

"**Guys come on we came to see how she was doing not to drool over her!" said Ponyboy being the first one to snap out of his daze. Then they all walked over to Cherry's bed. She had a bandage on her head and had a broken arm. She must have had more injuries but didn't want to pull the blanket down cuz the gown only went down to the thighs.**

"**Maan" said Steve touching her face and the whole gang looked at him. Soda pushed his hand away. **

"**Steve you know that she's Dally's girl!"**

"**Not no more! He left her here cuz he thinks she's dead!"**

**Dally was in the closet that was like a locker. He wanted to jump out and beat the tar out of Steve, but didn't want them to know he was there so he stay put. **

"**I'm hungry anyone wanna get a bite to eat?" **

"**Two Bit you take all the boys I'll stay here and with Cherry and get me a Big Mac with fries, a pepsi, and a choco milkshake." Said Soda sitting in the stool by the bed. When the gang was gone. Soda couldn't help but gape at Cherry's beauty. Finally Soda went to the bathroom and Dally got out and kissed Cherry before he dashed out the door and left. But when he did Cherry's hand started to move. Then Soda came back in and saw her eyes start to flutter. He ran over.**

"**Cherry, Cherry you awake?! Whe she finally opened her eyes everything looked blurry but hen she saw a boy leaning over her a mighty good looking one to.Then she snapped out of her daze.**

"**Wh-who?"**

"**Cherry, that's your name..." then he trailed off..."Do you remember Dally Winston?"Cherry just shook her head. Soda eyes went wide then his stomach grumbled. Cherry couldn't help but laugh.**

"**You must be hungry." Said Cherry getting up **

"**N-no you shouldn't-"Then as she got off the bed how short her gown was and tried to pull it down. But she felt a surge of pain in her stomach and fell but was caught by strong arms. She looked up**

"**I told you not to get up" said Soda getting her to her feet**

"**No you said no you shouldn't"**

"**Well you know what I meant"**

"**No actually I didn't and I think you didn't want me too cuz you stopped when you saw my gown"**

"**Well I-"Soda started to stutter his face was really red**

"**It's okay Dally Winston"**

"**It's Sodapop"**

"**Excuse me?" Cherry looked puzzled**

"**My name is Sodapop Curtis but call me Soda"**

"**Then who is Dally Winston?" **

"**He's your-"he paused " your friend" He didn't know what came over him. Was he falling for his buddy's girl? He couldn't could he? No he couldn't lie**

"**Cherry actually-"he stopped he was falling for her. Dally was gone it wouldn't matter would it? He was confused so confused. Then he felt a hand touch his.**

"**Soda... are you alright?" She then noticed what she was doing and blushed and when she started to pull away. Soda grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. Cherry was startled but made no effort to pull away. So Soda was falling for his buddy's girl. That thought was erased from his mind when Cherry started to kiss him back. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and they started to play with each other's tongues. But that moment was interrupted when they heard an annoying voice.**

"**So she woke up!" It was Two Bit giving them a look**

**Soda pulled away and wrapped a blanket around her to keep them from seeing her legs.**

"**yeah" **

"**Soda who are these people?" Cherry held on to his arm**

"**My friends no need to worry baby" Then Soda regretted the last word**

"**BABY?!Man I thought you said she was Dally's gi-"Steve was cut off when Soda shoved him and the rest of the gang out into the hallway.**

"**Look you guys I know she was his girl but she don't remember nothin! So don't ruin it for me please, guys. She has been the only girl I fell for since Sandy and I-"**

"**But what about Dally she can't just forget him like that!"**

"**But she did!" They all looked puzzled**

"**She lost her memory of everything" **

**A/N: You like not like it? R&R and no flames please! **


	3. Darry!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this one, too!

Cherry loses her memory, Dally runs off, Soda falls for Cherry and it has been two years since all that has happened.

Chapter Three:

Dally?!

Cherry was doing the dishes when strong arms circled her waste.

"Mornin'" said Soda resting his head on her shoulder

"Sleep well Soda?"

"Not really, Ponyboy kept on moving around, so I was wonderin' could I bunk with you tonight." Cherry just laughed

"Soda I am not going to sleep in the same bed with you!" Soda pouted. Cherry kissed him lightly, finished up the dishes and walked away.

"So you're trying to use your kid brother huh?" Soda turned sharply and saw Darry and Ponyboy glaring at him

"Hey guys, hehe"

"You're the one who moves during the night!" cried Ponyboy charging for Soda but he easily dodged his bro and ran out of the kitchen

"Pony it's no big deal" Darry walked up to his kid bro and took a hold of his shoulder mostly to restrain him from killing Soda

Meanwhile

A young man with curly blond hair and built muscles was walking downm the sidewalk to his car.

'ring ring' it was his cell

"hello?" said Dally

"Dallas! It's Shirley she's dying!"

"WHAT?!" cried Dally "Okay Patricia where you at?!" He received the directions and raced to the hospital

When he got to the hospital he saw Patricia sobbing in the hallway

"Patricia!" Dally raced to her

"Dallas... go inside she wants to- to talk to you" She nodded toward the door beside her. Dally rushed inside the room and saw Shirley, his fiancée.

"Shirley!" Dally ran to her side and took a hold of her hands

"Dallas... I'm sorry...I-"

"Shh baby you got nothing to be sorry about" There were tears running down Dally's face

"Don't cry baby..." She wiped his tears away and her breathing became harsher and harsher.

"Shirley... baby...I- I love you" Shirley smiled and Dally kissed her

"I love y-"Those were Shirley's last words before she died.

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Dally sat there sobbing holding her hands ever so tightly when Patricia came in crying and hugging Darry and holding her daughters cold hand.

After about an hour Dally stood up

"I'm sorry Patricia"

"Don't be Dally you were the best thing that ever happened to my daughter." She said as she got up too.

"And she was the best thing that-"Dally suddenly remembered his first love Cherry.

Flashback

Dally kissed the forehead of the figure lying next to him. Then her eyes started to flutter open.

"Good morning Dally"

"You know something Cherry"

"Hmm what?" said Cherry kissing him lightly on the lips and getting up to put on her nightgown..

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me" Cherry looked back and kissed Dally more passionately.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me,too" She said exiting his room to make breakfast. Dally smiled getting up to put some clothes on himself.

"Dallas" Patricia snapped Dally out of his daze

"Patricia I'm sorry but I have got to go!" with that he ran out the door.

Dally got into his car and just sat there thinking of Cherry. He had forgotten about her the day he met Shirley

Flashback

Dally was racing down the road not knowing where exactly where he was going. Then he saw a figure walking across the road and stopped abruptly the figure was surprised and blinded. Then she tripped and fell. Dally ran out of the car

"Hey why don't you watch where you're wal-"Dally then spotted a beautiful girl. A brunette with chocolate brown eyes. Then he noticed she had twisted her ankle

"Oh sorry let me help you" Dally helped the girl get up

"I'm sorry I got in your way I was just rushing to go to my house and-"

"No it's my fault so why don't I give you a ride home."

"Um I'm sorry I'm still in the stage where I don't ride with strangers." Dally felt a little hurt and the girl must have seen his reaction.

"But my ankle does hurt." She said smiling he smiled back and helped her into his car. She told him the directions to her house and when they got there Dally frowned at the nice two story house.

"You're a soc?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know filthy rich people"

"Just because I have a big house and money I am a piece of garmet that you put on your foot?" Dally couldn't help but laugh

"No I'm a greaser no money small house just a poor person and a soc is a person with money cars nice clothes and stuff like that."

"I don't see you as a greaser." Dally stared at her

"I don't know what territory you live in but there are no such things as greasers or socs" Dally just kept on staring at her

"Uhh-"

"And if there was then I wouldn't be living here or I would-"she was cut off by a kiss

"Man you talk a lot" said Dally as he pulled away. She was too shocked to speak and got red as a tomato.

"Hahaha" Dally couldn't help but laugh

"I-I forgot to introduce myself my name is Shirly, Shirly Mayhew"

"Dallas, Dallas Winston but my friends call me Dally"

"Nice to meet you Dallas." Dally smiled

"Shirley Shirley is that you?" There was a lady standing in the doorway of the house. Dally got out immediately to help Shirley out.

"Who is this handsome young man Shirley?"

"Mom I would like you to meet Dallas Winston. He helped me when I fell and twisted my ankle"

"Oh that was nice of him. Dallas we are getting ready to eat why don't you come inside and join us?" Dallas was about to object when Shirley hooked her arm with his.

"I-I'd love to."

Dally also remembered when he proposed to her at her mother's restaurant. He smiled as tears ran down his face. Then his thoughts went back to Cherry what if she was alive? He raced off in his tuff car( he lived with the Mayhews while working at their restaurant and earned himself some money)

'Cherry'

Soda was fixing up a car when arms circled his waste. When he turned around he found Cherry and kissed her and then heard whistles. When he looked to see who it was he found the socs pulling up in their corvette and jumping out.

"How much fun would it be to jump a greaser and his gal" Soda immediately stepped in front of Cherry to protect her. This scene was familiar to Cherry except it wasn't Soda who was protecting her it was someone else.

"Actually it wouldn't be fun at all" a car came into view not as tuff as a corvette but still it was tuff. A blond jumped out

"Who invited you?" said one of the socs

"Me" he said and punched him square in the face. Soda looked closer at the figure and found out who it was

"DARRY?!" Darry turned his head toward Soda and found Cherry hugging his back.


	4. She's my gal!

A/N: The last one probably sucked with Dally getting engaged and all. I'm not sure what is going to happen next but I'll try not to make a twist and screw everything up! 

Chapter Four:

She's my gal!

"Dally?!" Dally turned his head toward Soda and saw Cherry hugging his back "Soda? Who is that?" Soda looked at Cherry and talked over his shoulder 

"That's Dally Winston your **friend**." As Dally was beating the tar out of the Socs he stopped abruptly as he heard the last word

"Baby go inside and stay with Steve while I help Dally" Cherry hugged his arm

"I don't want you fighting" Dally was looking at them from the corner of his eye

"Don't worry I'll be fine now go" Soda lightly pushed Cherry into the garage and rushed over knocking one of the guys out with his foot.

"So what's up with Cherry?" Dally was taking two guys at once and knocked the wind out of one of them

"She lost her memory during that accident." Soda knocked another guy out with his wrench

"You told her I was her **friend**?!" Dally hit a guy in the neck knocking him out

"Dally I'll explain everything to you later-"Soda was about to beat the tar out of the last soc but Dally got in front of him

"No Soda I want to know now! How did you end up with my girl!" Dally was now grabbing Soda by his collar then they heard a car roar away. It was the soc driving off with the others that were unconscious. Soda saw something gold on Dally's finger.

"Uh, what about your fiancée?" Dally let go off Soda

"She died" Soda looked at Dally coldly

"So you came crawling back to Cherry?!"

"No it's not like that-"Dally was surprised when Soda grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the wall

"Then why did you come back and claim Cherry as yours?!" Dally pushed Soda away

"She was mine!"

"**Was **yours! She moved on and so did you!"

"But she lost her memory!"

"And because of who?!" Soda stopped and wished he hadn't said that.

"Dally-"

"No Soda it was my fault it was my fault Cherry got in that accident and that she lost her memory"

"What accident?" Dally and Soda were surprised to see Cherry walking out of the garage

"What accident!" repeated Cherry sounding more urgent

"Nothing baby" Soda was about to take Cherry back into the garage but held his arms still

"NO! I know there is something going on that is about me!" Soda made Cherry let go of his arms and grabbed her wrist and started to drag her inside the garage but Dally grabbed her other wrist

"I'll tell you" Soda looked back and glared at Dally

"No you won't!" Soda was happy with Cherry and he didn't want Dally to come and ruin it

"Soda you were the one who said I should go and see her!"

"That was before I fell in love with her!"

"Soda you knew that she was mine firs-"Soda didn't let Dally finish and pulled Cherry away from Dally's grasp

"Yea I know, but you left her without saying goodbye!"

"That's not true! I came the day before I left and then you guys came in so I hid in the closet! And I left when you were gone!"

"But you're too late to take her back cuz she's my gal now!"

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter I'll try and update soon! Please R&R


	5. Confused

A/N: Okay the last chapter Dally (sorry I keep on mixing up their names) was about to tell Cherry what had happened but Soda stopped him claiming she was his

Chapter 4:

Confused

"She's my gal now!" Dally was surprised by Soda's anger. He had never seemed so mad before.

"Soda-" Soda looked at Cherry. She looked if she was about to cry

"Cherry" Soda put on a worried face, but was boiling inside

"Soda please let him tell me everything" Cherry was crying now and Soda wiped her tears away

"Soda you know how much I love you and you know I'd never leave you" Soda looked away

"Not when you hear everything Dally has to say" with that Soda walked into the garage while Steve came out.When he saw Dally he ran toward him and gave him a bear hug but quickly pulled away

"Hey man how you been" Steve tried to keep his cool but he was screaming so excitedly inside

"Jus' fine" Dally patted Steve's shoulder and he too noticed the ring

"Got engaged or married or somethin'?" Dally looked at his ring

"Engaged"

"Dude you should have not left cuz Soda fell in love with Cherry and vise versa." Dally looked down to the ground

"Um Steve could you excuse us for a moment, we need to talk about something" Steve nodded and as he was about to walk away he saw Soda and tears running down his face while cleaning his tools

"Steve go...please" Dally was ordering Steve to go just adding the "please". Steve nodded and walked into the garage.

"Do you want to go to the café a block from here" Cherry had a cheerful voice as always

"Yeah let's take the car." Dally opened the door for Cherry then as she sat in the tuff car and had a memory flash

Dally and Cherry were driving to the drive in when the car starting making weird noises.

"Not again well I guess we have stop by DX for a fix"

"It's okay Dally we can be late to the movie cuz it'll be dark, and you always say the darker the better" Dally smirked

"You know what baby"

"Hmm... what?" Dally took a hold of her hand

"When I get the money to buy a tuff car you're gonna be the first to ride in it alright?" Cherry giggled

"Alright"

Cherry looked at Dally wondering if she was the first person(except for 'Dally of course) to ride in his tuff car

"Dally?" Dally glanced at Cherry then turned his eyes back to the road

"Am I the first one to ride this car?" Dally suddenly remembered his promise and couldn't respond

"Am I?"

"No... my fiancee, Shirley, was the first one." Cherry looked down

'He had a fiancee?' She was shaking her head ' No why should you care?! You love Sodapop Curtis not Dallas Winston! You only want to get some info of your past from him! Snap out of it Cherry!!!' Dally noticed Cherry shaking her head so furiously that he had to actually hold her head to make her stop.

"Cherry you alright" Cherry stopped looked at Dally and noticed the position they were in. Dally started to lean in but Cherry pushed away abruptly.

'Honk' "Honk'

"It's a green light Dallas" He looked over at Cherry...........

"Dallas Winston!!!!!" Dally was in his boxers brushing his teeth when Cherry interrupted him in the doorway with her face red

"C-close the door or wear some clothes! It's only my second day staying here and I-I don't feel comfortable like that." Dally took the toothbrush out of his mouth and spit into the sink. And then he started walking toward Cherry who started to back away but was met by the hallway wall.

"You know I only let my mama call me that" Dally was coming close to close

"W-well..." He pushed her whole body to the wall and put his arms there so she couldn't escape.

"I don't like it when other people call me that especially when they say it disrespectfully..." Dally put his face really close to Cherry's which was making her really red

"Th-Then you shouldn't do disrespectful things." Dally backed away a little

"Me? I'm not the only one who sleeps in their under garmets at night!" Cherry eyes went wide

"Why you-"Cherry's face was so red it could blind someone. Dally started to laugh

"No I was tucking you in when I saw that you weren't fully clothed" Cherry pushed Dally against the opposite wall. And she stood on her toes to get face to face with Dally

"Look here Dallas- er I mean Dally I do not respect you invading my privacy or tucking me in at night or anything! Just like how you don't respect me calling you by your full name!!" Cherry's feet started to hurt and almost fell but was caught by a strong arm.

"Look I didn't mean to disrespect you or nothing so don't get mad..." Dally was getting his face closer to Cherry who closed her eyes and Dally kissed her. Cherry from then on didn't call Dally by his full name and Dally didn't invade Cherry's privacy, but Cherry and Dally started to sleep in the same bed so that didn't really matter.

"What's wrong Dallas?" Dally snapped out of his daze

"What?"

"Um you might want to move" Cherry pointed behind them. There were practically 20 cars behind him honking and screaming

"Oh right" Dally drove off and as he did the traffic light turned red so the cars had to wait again.

"Are you alright Dallas?"

"Cherry?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Dallas. I know you wouldn't remember but you promised me before that you wouldn't call me by my full name."

"Oh I'm sorry, but Dally?"

"Yea?"

"What did your fiancee call you?" Dally forgot

"Uh she called me Dallas-"Dally was going to expalin but..

"Then why do I have to call you Dally?"

"I never told her about my nickname so she never knew and everyone in her area called me that so-"

"Oh I see" Cherry just flashed him a smile. Dally smiled back

"Where is this café you were talking about?"

"You passed it at the traffic light" Cherry giggled

"What?"

"I was trying to tell you but you just drove"

"Oh" Then Dally noticed where they were on his street!

"Oh I remember this place!" Dally looked at Cherry with wide eyes

"You do?" Dally headed toward his old house

"Yea Soda and I used to drive on this street every now and then and he would tell me that I used to live here."

"Oh" Dally was upset and relieved at the same time

"Why don't we go to the drive-in?" Dally looked at Cherry in horror

"The drive-in?" Cherry was shocked by the look on Dally's face

"Yeah, Soda and I go there all the time"

"S-sure" Dally started toward the drive – in

"Soda?"

"Yea?"Soda started to wipe his tears away

"You alright man?" Steve put a hand on his shoulder

"Ye – no.." Soda was stuttering and Steve let out a sigh

"Look she was Dally's girl in the first place and he still loves her!"

"I know that but what about his fiancee?!

"He thought Cherry was dead because of him so he tried to forget about her until-"

"STOP!Just stop" Soda ran out of the garage toward his house

Dally and Cherry were watching the movie when Dally reached for her hand and she didn't pull away

"Cherry"

"Yes Dally?" Dally just sighed

"I-I love you"Cherry eyes went wide

"Wh-what?"

"I know you think you just met me but I've met you 2 years ago!" Dally was grabbing both Cherry's arms and facing her all the way

"Dally I-"Dally couldn't resist so he went ahead and stole a kiss from Cherry

'Wh-why do I feel this way?Why am I not pulling away?Oh my gosh I'm kissing him back!Cherry get yourself together!I'm actually liking this moment...wait...Soda!' After thinking of Soda Cherry pulled away suddenly

"Ch-Cherry" Dally was wiping his mouth

"Take me to DX"

"What? Why?"

"TAKE ME TO DX!!" Cherry was freaking out now

Without questioning Dally raced off to DX. When they got there Steve was working on a car as Cherry jumped out

"Steve where is Soda?!"

"Uh he is at his house I think" Steve didn't mention why

"Okay thanks" With that Cherry raced toward the Curtis house

"CHERRY!" Dally was following closely behind

Ponyboy was reading in his bedroom, Darry was paying the bills, and Soda was flipping through the channels.Nobody questioned Soda when he burst through the door.

"SODA!" Everyone looked at Cherry who just came through the door

"......." Soda couldn't speak

"Soda I-I you know how much I love you and-"Cherry sat next to Soda and leaned in to kiss him, but was stopped by Soda himself

"Yea I do, but this can't go on much longer"

"Sodapop" Darry was starting to get up

"No stop! It can't go on cuz Dally loves you Cherry and deep down I know you do too, so don't get all mushy with me and just leave me alone!" Cherry was shocked by Soda's outburst and tears stung her eyes as Soda went into the masterbedroom and slammed the door, cuz Pony was in theirs

"Cherry" Dally had come in right when Soda had his outburst and was coming closer and reached for her

"No don't touch me"tears started to run down Cherry's face

Cherry was confused, and so was Soda and Dally, but especially Darry and Ponyboy.

****

**A/N:**You like? I know this chapter took me forever!!Pleaz R&R!!


	6. Last Chapter

A/N:I am debating on whether who Cherry will end up with,,,,,

**Chapter Six:**

Cherry's Choice

**SLAM** Soda had slammed the m/b door so hard that it made the floor shake

"Cherry" Dally reached for her but Cherry backed away

"Don't touch me!" Dally stepped back stung by those words

"Guy's what's going on?" Darry got up and walked over to Dally

"Nothing" Darry then slammed Dally into the wall

"NO I know something is going on and you are the cause of it"

"Darry stop pleaz!" Cherry was crying on the couch

"Cherry, I need to know what' s going on and you have to get it out of a guy like Dally."

"When I left I met a girl and fell in love and got engaged but after she died I realized how I forgot about Cherry and maybe she was still alive cuz I remembered Soda telling me she could be alive, but when I came back I found Cherry and Soda were in love w/ eachother so I wanted to get her back...Dally you knew!You knew how much I loved her!!" Dally had tears coming down his face

"Yeah I knew but now I know how much my bro is in love w/ her. He is more in love than he was with Sandy" Darry let Dally go and walked off to the kitchen to receive the key to the m/b in a drawer

"Dally...I-I'm sorry" Cherry felt miserable cuz she had made everyone's lives miserable so she ran out the door

"Cherry, Cherry come back, CHERRY!" Dally was calling for her but Cherry wasn't about to go back, then just as Darry put the key in the lock Soda burst open the door sending Dally to the floor(haha that rhymes) and rushed after Cherry

"CHERRY, Cherry baby come back!" Cherry stopped when she got on the other side of the road onto the sidewalk. She smiled to see Soda and started to run toward him but then Soda started to swing his arms the other direction

"Cherry turn back!Turn back or you'll get run over!" Cherry couldn't hear Soda's words because of the honking coming from a ford truckThe truck slowed down but still got Cherry.

"Cherry!" Soda ran toward Cherry who sat up

"I'm fine-" Cherry then had a memory flashback

"Dally chuckled at the memory. Cherry looked over to him and squeezed his hand.

"What's so funny Dally?"

"Huh? Oh jus' rememberin' the first time you kissed me."

"You mean like this?" and she gave him the same kiss she did the first time. But this time there was and interruption.

"Hey greaser! What do you think you're doin?" Dally looked cooly at them and put his arm around Cherry.

"What does it look like?" Cherry nudged his side and when he looked at her she had worry in her eyes. One of them was Marcia's ex.

"I hope it's not you kissin my best bud's gal." He said getting out of the corvette with four other guys.

"They've been over 7 months ago" said Dally stepping in front of Cherry so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Dally don't fight them please Dally." Dally looked at Cherry and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Baby, then get ready to run." And they were off. Dally and Cherry were running when a bus was coming straight at them. Dally suddenly stopped because of a light and Cherry looked to see it was from a bus!

"D-"Cherry had pushed Dally forward and got hit hard in the head.....

"Cherry, Cherry" Dally and Soda were taking hold of Cherry's hands and she only squeezed Dally's

"Dally what happened to me after I got hit by a bus?" Dally and Soda stared at eachother in shock. Cherry smiled cuz she was trying to give them a clue she got her memory back

"Baby do you remember me?" Cherry smiled planting a hot kiss on Dally's mouth but she didn't notice Soda let go of her hand

"Whoo hoo!" Dally got up and swung Cherry around in his arms

"Hahaha Dally!" As Dally put Cherry down he kissed Cherry passionately but not as passionately as their very first

"I got my baby back"

"Yes Dallas Winston you have" Cherry smiled but then frowned as she saw Soda walk back into the house

"What's wrong Cherry?"

"Soda" Dally put Cherry down and she ran up to Soda, though it was hard cuz she twisted her ankle

"Cherry" Soda just looked at her with the same heart- warming eyes

"You know I still love and care for you, just not as much as I used to cuz-"Soda smiled and just put a finger on her lips

"Yea I know but can I get one last kiss cuz shoot I haven't had one in 4ever!" cherry smiled and kissed Soda lightly on the lips

It had been three years since Cherry had gotten her memory back

Soda and Steve had more than one DX station around now. Soda is staying single but Steve on the other hand is w/ a girl named Evelyn who used to make up stories about her car getting all messed up when it was fine.She did this to see Soda but Steve ended up liking her. Soda had found them once in the backroom of the garage and later lectured Steve how customers come to that room to grab a drink or rest.

Dally and Cherry eventually got married and moved to San Francisco

Darry sent Pony to college

Darry had been reached by his old high school coach and had been asked to step in for him because he was getting to old for the job

Dally and Cherry had sent letters to their friendz telling them they were coming to visit

Everyone got exited about the news, everyone except Steve that is...

"Steve!" Soda was banging on his bud's door to tell him the news because obviously he was to lazy to get the mail

"Soda I'm tired man come back in an hour"

"You and Eve can wait now get dressed and open the friggin door!"

Steve started to mumble something and kissed Evelyn good morning

"Steve the faster you dress the faster you get to hear Soda's news"

"News? What are you talking about baby?" Evelyn bit her lip cuz she had answered the phone while Steve was asleep and was told to keep it a secret

"Oh nothing come on let's go" After they both got dressed Evelyn headed for the door but Steve grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"Baby you know I don't like you keeping secret's from me.." Steve was nuzzling Evette's neck and started nibbling and then sucking.Steve obviously didn't care about the news anymore. Evelyn took a sharp breath when Steve bit her lightly on the neck. Then as Steve went up her shirt....

**BAM**

Soda had finally kicked open the door

Dally was driving to Steve's house when a tuff car just past the stop sign on the four way and almost crashed into him

"Hey bud why don't you look out for stop signs!" Darry yelled and honked his horn

"Sorry, but we're are in a hurry" Darry recognized that voice

"DALLY!" Darry jumped out of his car as Dally got out of his and gave him a hug

"Oh baby don't get out" Darry looked to see Dally stopping Cherry from getting out w/ a very large stomach

"Hello Darry" Darry choked and coughed as he tried to swallow

"Ch-Cherry you're pregnant!!" Dally had a wide smile plastered on his face

"It's a boy" Dally laughed w/ joy

'HONK'

"HEY, why don't you move your cars!"

Dally and Darry looked at the cars around them and smirked

"Yes sir!" Dally and Darry jumped back into their cars

"20 bucks to who makes it to Steve's house first!" Dally was racing off

"Hey! That'll be 50 if I win cuz you cheated!" Darry raced after Dally

Evelyn was all cuddled up in Steve's arms on the couch while Soda leaned against the front door frame

"Man why don't you sit down it'll probably be 20 minutes until they-"Steve was stopped as Soda ran out the door

"Dally, Cherry!"

"Hey Soda!" Dally was helping Cherry out of the car

"Cherry you're pregnant" Cherry nodded

"With a boy!" Darry got out of his car

"Guess what his name is gonna be" Cherry smiled as she cuddled against her husband

"Umm...Dally jr..Dallas II-"

Cherry shook her head 'no'

"Sodapop...cuz he is your son" Soda's mouth dropped

"Yeah I was surprised too" Dally didn't seem angry at all, he seemed really joyful with that smile plastered on his face

"Y-you serious" Cherry nodded and Soda hugged her

"I could just kiss you" Dally pushed him away

"Now don't get any ideas this is my wife, **my **wife" Everyone laughed

"I have a question though Soda" Soda stared at Cherry

"I know I'm married to Dally but do you want to raise our son-"

"You know I do Cherry but it will only confuse the kid so why not just go along with him being Dally's boy and I'll tell him when he is pretty old to understand but not too old cuz he will hate us and run away" Cherry just laughed and hugged Soda

"I love you, Soda" Soda smiled and hugged Cherry back

A/N: Yea the ending kinda sucked and is confusing...Cherry loved Dally and Soda both, but truly loved Dally Pleaz R&R!


End file.
